Sunny Coast School Life
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: Instead of you going to Tokyo as an exchange student, Yayoi Karin, Hazuki Aoi, and Minazuki Sakura are coming to Oscar Lalk's school on the Sunshine Coast in Australia as exchange students. How will the three Japanese school girls adjust to Australia, and what will become of Oscar? (Slight Japanese, but always with translation to English) Tokyo School Life FanFiction
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Australia

**G'day Casters! I am back. I still have writers block so when I get an idea, I'm doing it, like this. Might take a while, or just be short chapters, but here. I was hesitant, already having 6 active stories, but here is Sunny Coast School Life! This is going to be a FanFiction of the visual novel, Tokyo School Life. Except instead of the main character going to Japan as an exchange student, Karin, Aoi, and Sakura are the exchange students in Australia. XD you knew this would be Aussie when you saw it was me as the author, don't be surprised. It's mainly because I know much more about Australia than America or Britain or Japan. I will have some Japanese words (Thanks to Google Translate) but they will be in English letters and have translations (Most of the time), for multiple reasons. 1: then it's easier to read for people who speak English since this is supposed to be an English story, and 2: I can't do romanji symbols on my keyboard, and have Google Translate running on my PC not the laptop. Any English that's supposed to be Japanese will be in '** _ **Italics**_ **,' and thoughts will be in** _ **Italics**_ **without quotation marks. Oh and for the school, it's a custom school. Since I haven't been to Beerwah State High School, this is based closely on Glasshouse Mountains State School, the most recent primary school of mine. Glasshouse Mountains State High School doesn't exist. And it may not be accurate to an Australian high school because I've never been to any high schools at all, home school! Yay! Lol. This is long, so let's get to the story XD!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 1: Welcome to Australia!**_

 _ **Oscar Lalk**_

It was the 27th of January, 2015. The day after ANZAC Day and the first day of school for the year. I was starting grade 11 this year at good old Glasshouse Mountains State High School. I had been going to Glasshouse High School for my entire high school experience. From grade 8 to now, since at the time I was in grade 7 it was still in primary school. That had only change this year, thus making Queensland catch up with the rest of the country. And I had spent my primary school years, from prep to 7, in Glasshouse Mountains State School. It wasn't much different, which was a relief. Even the uniform was a similar design. The shirt was light blue, with a thick dark blue stripe down the left, and a thin white stripe on the right of it. On the dark blue stripe, was the white school logo. On the back, in lightish blue, were the words " **Glasshouse Mountains State High** ". The collar (A/N Don't kill me if that's not what it's called, most formal shirts have it. Correct me if I'm wrong) was also dark blue with white stripes around it. Along with the simple dark blue shorts. This was just like the current Primary school uniform, except that has the dark blue and white stripes mirrored on the other side, and the school logo is dark blue. An easier way to tell them apart, besides the stripes being on opposite sides and the back saying different things, was the fact that the high school uniform had the Southern Cross on the centre/towards the right on the front of the shirt in white, mind you it'd be weird having the stars in anything other than white. The primary school did not. (A/N Well I had to make it different somehow, didn't I? XD) I put the uniform on and went into the bathroom to make sure my hair wasn't a complete mess. It usually was. I had longish black hair and brown eyes. My hair was a little bit curly, but not too much. I was also rather tall for a 16 year old. I brushed my hair, and looked at my phone. I was late. The school was only a 15 minute walk from my house, but I only had 12 minutes until school starts. I quickly said goodbye to my parents and ran out the door. My mum yelled something but I didn't hear. I ran through the housing estate, and came to a run-down dirt path through the bush. I ran down it. Unfortunately, it had rained 2 days ago and the path was all muddy, and filled with mosquitos. When I got through the path, my shoes were very dirty and I had a few too many mozzie bites. I ran down the path towards the school.

I was about to come to Coonowrin Road, the main road that both schools were on, when I heard a voice. "Sā wa zehi go riyō kudasai! Watashi wa okurete imasu!" it sounded like a girl, and it sounded like she was speaking Japanese. Fortunately, I had learnt a bunch of Japanese and understood what she had said. ' _Come on come on! I'm so late!_ ' is what I translated it to. I came around the corner and crashed into something. I fell to the floor. I felt something soft below me. I quickly got up and saw what I had landed on. A girl with light brown hair, which was put into two long pony tails with butterfly clips. She had eyes that I couldn't tell whether they were brown or pink. Her outfit looked more like a Japanese school uniform. "Crap! I'm so sorry!" I said. I tried to help her up but she pushed my hand away and jumped to her feet. "Watashi wa ima hanasu koto ga dekinai, watashi wa gakkō no tame ni hontōni chikoku shimasu! Gomen'nasai!" she said. ' _I can't talk right now, I'm really late for school! Sorry!_ ' was what I got from that. And with that, she ran off. I wondered why she was going to school in a Japanese uniform, but decided to not. I was running late as well.

I ran towards the school again and arrived with a minute to spare. I ran to my locker and put my bag in it. I made my way to my new classroom. I was going past the reception office when a different girl, also in a Japanese school uniform, came out. She was going fast and it didn't look like she could stop. I stopped and my hand just clipped her arm as she went past. But it was obviously too hard of a hit, as she spun around and fell. _Why does it have to be today that I get this bad luck?_ I thought to myself. "Gomen'nasai! Sore wa, watashi no seidatta watashi wa amarini mo hayaku hashitte itashi, watashi ga okonatte ita basho o mite imasendeshita," she said. ' _Sorry! That was my fault, I was running too fast and didn't look where I was going,_ ' I translated. "Sore wa daijōbudesuga, watashitachi wa hontōni jugyō ni okurete iru, no wa,-go de hanashi o shimashou," I said. ' _That's fine, but we really are late for class, let's talk later,_ ' is what I said. " _Huh?! You speak Japanese?!_ " she asked. " _I can speak and understand it a bit, yeah,_ " I replied. " _Oh, well, you're right. Let's talk later,_ " and with that, I helped her up and ran to my class.

I entered the room right as the bell went off. I rushed to my seat and got prepared. The teacher introduced herself, but instead of telling us what to do, three girls in Japanese school uniforms came in. I recognised two of them. "Ah, you three must be the exchange students from Tokyo, welcome," said the teacher. _SHIT! Now I remember what the hell is going on! For four months, which is the entire term 1 and 1 week into term 2, we are having three students from Japan here. Now I know what my mum was trying to tell me! My parents were going away for this time, and the exchange students would be staying at our house. Ugh! If I had known it would be three cute girls I might not have agreed…_ "Hai," said the girl I had run into on the street. Hai meant yes in Japanese. "Do you understand or speak English?" asked the teacher. "We can kind of speak it, just not well," she said. She didn't struggle too much with that. "But I am notta gooood," said the second girl I ran into, kinda failing at speaking. The teacher looked to the third girl, the one I had not met. "I can speak English pretty fine," she said, almost perfectly. "Well, that's good. Would you care to introduce yourselves to the class?" said the teacher. "I am Yayoi Karin-san," said the first girl, looking like she was going to say chan instead of san. I wonder why? She was the one I met on the street. "I am Hazuki Aoi-san," said the second girl. She was the smallest of the three, and had short dark brown hair with a tanuki pin. There was also one strand of hair defying gravity and poking upwards. She also had brown eyes. "And I am Minazuki Sakura-san," said the third girl. She was between Karin and Aoi in er hight. She had long black hair with slight blue colouring on the front two strands. She had two pink bows keeping her hair tidy, and had red eyes. "Welcome to Glasshouse Mountains State High School, Sakura, Aoi, and Karin," said the teacher, obviously remembering that they put the last name first in Japan. They found their seats, which just happened to put Karin next to me. She looked at me and obviously recognised me. I gave a quiet "Hei," and focused on my work. Karin did not return the greeting.

At lunch time, I followed my friends to our usual spot, under the year 12 building, and started eating. I noticed Aoi, Sakura, and Karin awkwardly trying to find a place to sit. I called out to them and invited them over. _If they're staying at my place for the term, may as well get to know them,_ I thought. They sat near my little group of friends which included myself, my best friend Felix, my other friend Aiden, and my year 10 friend, Chris. "When you said you're having exchange students from Japan staying at your place I hardly imagined you meant three girls. You lucky son of a bitch," joked Felix. The girls look a bit surprised. They didn't know the place they were staying was my house. "Felix, shut the hell up," was all I said. "Karin-chan, shibaraku koko ōsutoraria de nin'i no konsāto o okonau tsumoridesu ka?" asked Sakura, trying to break the silence. She probably didn't know I understood Japanese, because what she said translated to ' _Karin-chan, are you going to do any concerts while here in Australia?_ ' _Concerts? What does she mean by that?_ I thought. " _Guys, Oscar-san can understand Japanese,_ " said Aoi. Sakura and Karin looked at me. " _She's right, I can understand and speak Japanese. Can't talk secretly in Japanese without me knowing,_ " I said, laughing a little. "Whoa, you can speak Japanese?" asked Chris. "Yep," I said. " _So, um, forgive me for asking, but what do you mean, concerts?_ " I asked, curiously. Karin looked at the other two. " _I am Yayoi Karin-chan, an Idol. Or what you might call a pop star,_ " she said. " _An Idol? Whoa! Awesome!_ " I said, surprised. " _As for your question, Sakura-chan, I don't know yet. It's a possibility,_ " she said, looking at Sakura. " _I hope you do! You want to become known worldwide like Mizuki-chan, right?_ " asked Aoi. Karin thought for a second. " _You're right Aoi-chan, this could be a good move for me!_ " she said. "Okay, could you guys stop talking in bloody Japanese, we can't understand anything," said Aiden. We laughed. "Yeah, what the hell are you guys on about?" asked Chris. "You just wait and see," teased Aoi.

We finished up our lunch, and asked the girls if they wanted to join us in our games. Karin and Aoi agreed, however, Sakura said she would just watch. We ran down to the field and stood under some trees on the edge. "So, tag anyone?" asked Aiden. "Sure!" I said. "Just as long as it's not gang-up tag," said Chris. He didn't really like gang-up tag. We agreed and put our feet in a circle. Aoi and Karin were confused. "It's how we choose who's it," I explained. "Oh," they put their feet in the circle. I did blue shoe until it was between Aoi and myself. "Blue shoe blue shoe who's it not you," Aoi was it. I ran as soon as I finished and Aoi tried to get me, but was too slow. However, when she started running after me, I found I was no match for her speed. _Where the hell did that speed come from?!_ I ducked under her arm as she tried to tag me and darted in the direction we had come from. I saw Aoi go after Karin. Karin was too slow. Aoi tagged Karin, and ran before Karin could get her back. Karin then came after me again. _What is with these girls? Why are they focusing on me?!_ I tried to dodge away, but she got me. Actually, she more like punched me in the shoulder. "Ow!" I yelled, not able to get her back due to my arm hurting. "Gomen'nasai!" apologized Karin, except she was laughing. _Geeze! First this girl says she's an Idol, then she punches me and doesn't even mean it when she says sorry! I can't tell whether she's enjoying my confusion and pain or she's just joking around!_ I went for Chris. He used to be the fastest one, but now he was an easy target since he got out of sports and into video games. But even he surprised me. I was about to tag him when he put on a sudden burst of speed. "Damn mate!" I said. "I might not be as fit, but I still have the speed," panted Chris. He was right about not being as fit, he was already exhausted. I managed to get him when he slowed down again. He went for Felix. Felix ran like crazy, but Chris pushed himself and got the speed back. He tagged Felix, before his legs failed and he fell to the ground. I ran over to him. "You alright mate?" I asked. "Yeah mate, just bloody tired. I really shouldn't do that to myself," he panted, his breath sounding wheezy. I knew he shouldn't run anymore, whether he wants to or not. I didn't want any health problems coming back to him. I told him to go join Sakura and have a rest. He nodded and slowly made his way over to where Sakura was sitting under the trees. Meanwhile, Felix had tagged Aiden and now Aiden was going after Aoi.

The game went on until lunch ended. We went back to our class rooms. Chris was still exhausted, he wasn't going to be joining us on the field at second break.

Soon, it was time to head home. I had been right about Chris not coming out on the field at Afternoon Tea, so we had decided to play hand ball. Which, ironically, Chris had won. I jogged back to my house, temporarily forgetting about the fact that Karin, Aoi, and Sakura were staying with me, and entered the house. I made a quick snack, before realising my parents weren't here and remembering the girls. "Well crap. Looks like I'm not gonna be playing games with Chris online," I said to myself. I probably could, but I didn't want to while they were here. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find the three girls standing outside with a bit of luggage. I let them in and showed them the rooms my parents had set up for them. I then went to my own room to rest.

That rest was short lived, as Aoi knocked on the door to get me to help her with dinner. I sighed. I didn't usually cook, so that was another challenge I would have to overcome. But, these girls kept on surprising me. Once Aoi figured out where everything was, and found a recipe she thought would be interesting, she got to work and pretty much forgot I was there. I remembered that they would be new to most of our food, so this was going to be interesting.

Aoi finished making a big batch of Spaghetti Bolognaise. She put four bowls of it on the table, and we all sat down. "Itadakimasu," they all said. They looked at me when I didn't say anything. "Oh, that's not really necessary here," I said. "But itadakimasu I guess," "Well, I guess if you don't say it here it's fine if you don't say it. We might just say it from habit," said Aoi. Her English seemed to improve greatly over the course of one day. It was really scary. I was about to start eating, when I noticed Karin pull out a mayo bottle from nowhere and put a mountain of mayo on the meal. "Mayo on Spaghetti Bolognaise? Damn, that's something I do NOT want to taste. Ever," I said. "Karin-chan likes mayonnaise quite a lot," said Sakura in her usual quiet and calm voice. "I can see that, bloody hell," I said. "Nē, baka o damara," she said, which I translated to ' _Hey, shut up idiot,_ ' I looked away from Mount Mayo before I got sick.

During the meal, I answered a lot of questions. "Are there any good places to go on weekends?" asked Karin, randomly. The answer to that was easy. "Hell yeah! If we get someone to drive us though. I'm not allowed to drive yet. But if we get that out of the way, we can go to Caloundra which is really close. Caloundra has a bunch of good beaches. Or we could go to Mooloolaba, and go to Underwater World. Or maybe the Sunshine Plaza in Maroochydore, if you want to go shopping or go for a little boat ride on the river. If you don't mind not having the boat ride though, there's also Morayfield Shopping Centre, which is easy to get to on the bus. Or we could even go to the Gold Coast, the theme park capitol of Australia! Or there is some stuff in Brisbane too," I said. I was going to name more, but caught myself. I had rambled on quite a bit there. "Sounds cool!" said Karin. "Karin-chan, you've been a lot less aggressive while you've been here, are you okay?" asked Sakura. Karin looked at the two girls. Aoi seemed to be agreeing with Sakura. "Ē to, watashi wa sore wa watashi ga ni narete inai betsu no kuni ni iru to wa nanika o motte iru kamo shirenai... Watashi wa sore ni tsuite kangaeru koto o watashi ga ima shite iru to omoimasu ka?" she said. Translated roughly into ' _Um, I guess I have been now that I think about it... It might have something to do with being in a different country I'm not used to?_ ' "Tabun," said Aoi. ' _Maybe,_ ' "Well, I'm not sure if I want to see your agro side, I like this side of you quite a bit," I said jokingly. Karin looked at me, and I regretted saying that. But Aoi saw this. "Do you want any more food Karin?" Karin seemed to forget about me. _Thank you Aoi!_ "Hell yeah!" she said. I laughed quietly while Aoi got Karin another bowl of Spaghetti Bolognaise. And once again, she created Mount Mayo.

"Gochisōsama deshita," said the three girls. _That's going to take a while to get used to,_ I thought. We had finished our meals, Karin finishing three bowls, all topped up with mayonnaise, along with another bowl of ice cream. That part was a fun little test for me. I had filled up four bowls of vanilla ice cream, but to see how these three liked the Aussie food, I had decided to add a little bit of flavour. Instead of plain vanilla, or maple syrup, or chocolate syrup, or sprinkles, I had put a heap of Milo on the ice cream. Milo is basically powder that you use to make Hot Chocolate. It is an Australian brand and super delicious. The girls were suspicious at first, but then instantly loved it after taking one bite. I would give them some Australian stuff to see how they liked it, and slowly prepare them for the ultimate test. A Vegemite Sandwich. I knew a lot of foreigners, or gaijin in Japanese, did not like Vegemite. Whether they just didn't like it (Which makes sense, even I admit it's not the best tasting thing in the world), or it was just the fact that everyone eats it very wrongly, I would find that out with these three. In the meantime, I'll go easy on them. Maybe I'll make a Pavlova sometime. I looked at my phone. "Gettin' a bit late guys, tomorrow is Wednesday, we've still got half a week of school before we can sleep in and go out to have fun," I said. "Oscar-san is right. Whether our grades here matter or not, we should make an effort to learn some stuff from Australia," said Aoi. "I wonder if they will do Australian history?" wondered Sakura. "Possibly," I said. "Well, whatever you guys. I just want to have fun. And I also need to find out if I can get at least one concert going here," said Karin. "There's the Karin we know," giggled Aoi. Karin also giggled a little bit. "You're so cute Aoi-chan! Why don't you just marry me now!" she said. _Well this just got intense._ "Hmm, well if you become a famous Idol then maybe I'll think about it," joked Aoi. _Oh, is this normal? Is Karin like, a lesbian, or bisexual, or something? Well, whatever, it doesn't bother me._ "Well, I'm off. Good night guys," I said. "Oyasumi, Oscar-san!" they all said at once. Oyasumi means good night, in case you didn't know. I headed to my room, got changed, and turned the lights out, getting as comfortable as I could in the heat. Did I forget to mention it was coming up to the hottest month in the year, February? Well, it is. _Damn._

 _ **Teh Phone's POV XD**_

 **AOI  
** ' _so, how are you guys enjoying Australia?_ ' ( ^ ^ )

 **KA** **RIN  
** ' _i like what i've seen so far, can't wait for the weekend!_ '

 **cherryblossom**  
yes, I think we should go to australia zoo soon. It looks so cool! What do youse think?

 **KA** **RIN** **  
**' _Sakura-chan, why are you already typing in english? You know i have a hard time reading english text_ '

 **AOI**  
' _she said how about we go to Australia Zoo. I think that'd be cool!_ ' also what does 'youse' mean?

 **cherryblossom  
** ' _Sorry Karin-chan, I kinda forgot._ ' I did some research and found some of their slang, youse means you guys.

 **AOI**  
' _Oh, I didn't expect you to be getting into Australian slang, at all actually._ '

 **KA** **RIN** **  
**' _yeah, me neither. Also, Australia Zoo sounds fun! We should go there this weekend_ '

 **AOI**  
' _Alright, we'll get Oscar-san to take us there. He probably knows his way around it. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Good night!_ '

 **AOI has left the chat room…**

 **KA** **RIN**  
' _I'm going to sleep too. Night Sakura-chan_ '

 **cherryblossom  
** ' _Good night Karin-chan_ '

 **Well, that's all for today. I hope you liked this! Took me a few hours to write, but I got it in one day. I know I said I'd make Terabithia 2 as one of my main stories, but with this 'writers block' I can only do** _ **The Last Of The Queen**_ **and hopefully this. And I got myself stuck in Terabithia too, I'm good at that. Anyway, I'm going to head off to bed as well. Please R &R! Guddonaito min'na! (Good night everyone!)**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters from** _ **Tokyo School Life**_ **, they belong to M2 Co.,LTD and Dogenzaka Lab. What I do own however, are my OCs. The base idea for Glasshouse Mountains State High School belongs to Glasshouse Mountains State School, and is therefore just a school I made based on an existing school.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Beerwah

**G'day Casters! I'm back in Sunny Coast School Life! Though in real life it doesn't feel like the Sunshine Coast right now… I'm freezing here! But I prefer the cold over the heat any day so it doesn't bother me much. Anyway, it's the second day in Australia for the girls, and it's time they start settling in. Let's see how it goes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Going to Beerwah**_

 _ **Oscar Lalk**_

I woke up the next morning. Wednesday. I got out of bed, had a quick shower, and put on my uniform. I saw the girls were already awake and in the school uniform, except of course they had the short skirts that the school supplied, not the shorts. _I guess they got their uniforms after school yesterday. And I guess they are used to wearing skirts from their uniforms._ "Ohayō, Oscar-san," said Aoi. " _Good morning, Aoi, Sakura, Karin,_ " I replied. "Good morning Oscar," said Sakura. "Mornin' mate," said Karin, trying to imitate an Australian accent. "Please don't, Karin," I said, laughing. I made some toast with Vegemite as usual, while the girls ate some onigiri that Aoi had made. _Not going to just switch to our food that easily I see._ We finished our breakfast and headed out to school. We were early today so we took a different route, which was slightly longer but didn't have the dirt path. "Hey Oscar-san, we should go to Australia Zoo on the weekend!" said Aoi out of nowhere. I figured they'd want to go there. "Sure, we can head there this weekend!" I said.

We arrived at the school with about 5 minutes to spare. We decided to get a snack and sat down outside the building our class was in. Something else I liked about Australian school compared to most other schools, is the fact that they're all outdoors. The only indoors parts are the classrooms, the offices, and usually, the main hall. But everything else was outside. We eat lunch outside, we run around outside, we relax outside, and there is no indoors corridors like most other schools I've seen outside of Australia. It is so much better this way, in my opinion. Soon, the bell sounded and we all went inside the class. During the first period, we did some maths, and, much to Sakura and Aoi's delight, Australian History. They seemed to enjoy that one, while for the rest of us, this was all just revision to make sure we hadn't forgotten it all since we left before Christmas last year. But it wasn't just that, I had learnt half this stuff in primary school! But that's school for ya, not very good.

At lunch, we sat in our usual spot under the grade 12 building. "So Captain James Cook named the Glasshouse Mountains, on the 17th of May, 1770, because they reminded him of the glass furnaces in his home country of Yorkshire. Correct?" tested Aoi. Sakura nodded. "And then Matthew Flinders explored the area and climbed Mount Beerburrum after sailing along Pumicestone Passage in 1799. The Glass House Mountains National Landscape was added to the Australian National Heritage List on the 3rd of August, 2006. In the land between the peaks, pineapple and poultry farming, as well as commercial forestry and quarrying are the main land uses," said Sakura. "This place is interesting. And aren't the mountains actually dead volcanoes that died about 26-27 million years ago or something?" asked Karin. I was a bit surprised that she had been paying attention, to be honest. "Yep, that's right. There are also some Aboriginal legends about the mountains. But if you don't learn that in school I'll tell you another time," I said. "Hey Sakura, can you name all the mountains?" asked Felix. Sakura thought for a second. "Mount Beerburrum, Mount Beerwah, Mount Coochin, Mount Coonowrin also known as Crookneck, Mount Elimbah also known as The Saddleback, Mount Ngungun, Mount Tibberoowuccum, Mount Tibrogargain, Mount Tunbubulda also known as The Twins, Wild Horse Mountain also known as Round Mountain, and Mount Miketeebumulgrai. Did I get them all?" asked Sakura. "Fucking smarty pants," I mumbled, laughing to myself. "Surprisingly you did get all of them, how the hell did you know them all that well?" asked Felix. "I looked at the wiki online," she said. "That would explain," I said. She gave a cute little giggle. _Damn, why does it have to be three cute Japanese girls. Why?! I am not going to last four months with these girls, they're going to destroy me!_

We finished our lunch and played another round of tag, with Sakura and Chris watching from the trees again.

After going through the second period, we did another match of handball at afternoon tea break. This time, Sakura decided to join in after seeing that it wasn't too intense yesterday. The first match was me versus Aoi. I served the ball. She hit it back at me and I barely hit it. It didn't look like she would get it, but with lightning fast reflexes, she did. And she hit it with so much power that I didn't even get time to react before it had gone right past my head and landed just outside the school fence. "What the hell was that?!" I asked, surprised. The girls just grinned. "Aoi is the sportiest out of all of us, and her reactions are really good," said Sakura. "And the power, holy shit," I said. I went to the fence, made sure there were no teachers watching, and opened the gate. I grabbed the ball which had gone out onto the road, and quickly ran back into the school grounds, closing the gate behind me. Aoi beat everyone, even Chris. But Sakura almost beat her. I noticed Aoi went easy on Sakura, so that's probably why. _Karin is an Idol, what is with the other two? Aoi seems to be sporty, is she part of a sports team maybe? What about Sakura. She has only really shined through in her brains. She is very smart, is she trying to become a teacher or something perhaps? But she has no intention of doing sports at all, I would have thought that even a teacher would run around a bit. Sakura seems to be the most mysterious yet kind out of the three of them._

After the final period of classes, we all headed home together. Unlike yesterday, there was no unpacking to be done and I was not exhausted. So, we decided to go into Beerwah and grab a bite to eat at a café. _Perhaps we should go to The Expresso Club,_ I thought. (A/N Like in the game I am attempting to change some of the brands around a bit, in real life this is The Coffee Club.) "Is there a WcDonalds anywhere near?" Karin had asked. "The closest Waccas is on the highway, otherwise it's easier to go to Caboolture or Morayfield for that," I had replied. We came to the train station, and waited for the train. The train that arrived was one of the country trains, and therefore was more comfortable. But of course, the heavy doors of the country train were always a pain in the arse. After managing to get it open, we all got on and went to a collection of four seats facing each other. "This is much more comfortable than an average Japanese train, since there are so many people on it that you can't move," said Aoi. "Well, Aussie trains aren't usually as crowded," I said. I then noticed a sign on the window. _Why does this always happen._ "Also, we're in the quiet carriage, so keep your voices down," I said, lowering my voice. "Sorry," said Aoi. I looked around and saw there were only four other people in the carriage.

We got off at the next station, and headed for the Beerwah Shopping Village. We entered The Expresso Club and sat down at a table. "So, what're you girls having?" I asked. They were looking at the menu. "I don't know, I hardly know what half of this stuff is!" said Karin. "What're you having, Oscar-san?" asked Sakura. "I'll just have a Lime Thickshake, and a Ham Cheese and Tomato sandwich," I said. "Okay, well I'm definitely getting some fries. And maybe I'll get a chocolate milkshake too," said Karin. "Chips and chocolate milkshake. You two?" I looked at Sakura and Aoi. "We'll have the same, except I want a strawberry milkshake!" said Aoi. "And I'll have a cherry-flavoured cola," said Sakura, seeing the cherry-flavoured cola in the fridge behind the counter. "Okay then, large chips, strawberry milkshake, chocolate milkshake, cherry cola, lime thickshake, and ham cheese and tomato sandwich. Got it," I said as I got up. I went to the counter and ordered the food and drinks. I grabbed a number and went back to the table, putting the number on the table so the staff would know what table to give the meal to.

A few minutes and multiple conversations later, the food and drinks came. I managed to sneak a chip without them seeing, and started on my sandwich. The chips here were really good. "Mm, I've never tasted cherry cola, this is nice," said Sakura. "Um, sure. Whatever floats your boat," I said. I personally didn't really like it much. "Well I wanted to try it because my name means cherry tree," she said. "That's true. I don't think I've ever seen a Sakura tree before, they probably don't grow here," I said. "Don't think they do," said Aoi. I saw her eyeing my lime thickshake. "Want a taste?" I asked, laughing. She looked away, embarrassed. "No, that's fine," she said. I passed it to her anyway, and she took a sip. "Mm, this is good!" she said. I laughed. "Ya can't beat a good lime thickshake or milkshake," I said.

We finished our meals, and went into Target, which didn't have much as normal. Then we looked at a bunch of the other smaller shops in the little shopping village, before crossing the road and going into the Beerwah Library. Sakura and Aoi went straight to the history books. I sighed and smiled as I watched them go through book after book. I then noticed Karin had gone off somewhere. I looked around the library, and found her looking at some of the kids books. "Korera no monogatari no ikutsu ka wa totemo kawaīdesu!" she said. ' _Some of these stories are so cute!_ ' " _I'm guessing you like cute things?_ " I asked. " _Of course! Cute things are the best!_ " she said. " _Like Aoi?_ " I teased. " _Idiot! Shut up!_ " she replied. "Geeze it's just a joke, calm down," I said. She just went back to reading the books. I just sat at the PlayStation while I waited for the girls to finish looking at the books.

By the time they were done, Sakura and Aoi had taken a decent amount of books out. I was wondering to myself how they would read them all. We walked to the park behind the library and sat down. "So, you liking this place so far?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had come up. "Yeah, it's pretty cool," said Aoi. "I agree, I think our time here will be enjoyed," said Sakura. The silence came back. I decided to just read a manga I had brought with me. I took it out of my bag. _Samurai Maiden._ It was a Japanese manga, and was awesome. I noticed Sakura's surprised look when she saw me take it out of my bag and start reading it, but it went away quickly.

We then went back to the station, and caught another train home. This train was the normal one, basically a city train. Except the city trains looked different again. The train was delayed a little bit at the station while a Tilt Train went past on the other track, heading north. The Tilt Train was a high speed express train that went from Brisbane to Rockhampton and back. I think it was originally made in Japan, but scraped because of how much it tilted around the corners. So obviously Queensland Rail took it into their own collection of trains, and now the Tilt Train is a very common sight on the tracks of Queensland. And of course, the paint didn't surprise me. It was mostly silver, with a yellow stripe and, being Queensland, it also had a maroon stripe. Maroon was the official sports colour of Queensland, just like blue was for New South Wales. Even the QR logo was maroon. Most of the trains however were silver and yellow, except the city train which was silver yellow and maroon. We left Beerwah and shortly arrived in Glasshouse. A fully loaded 1000 tonne cargo train, with two QR National 4100 class diesels pulling the load, was parked at the station, waiting for our train to go through. _Has he been here since the Tilt Train went through? Holy shit,_ I thought. I guessed the girls had never seen a cargo train as big as this one, so after waiting about 5 minutes or more for the diesel to fully leave the platform, I managed to persuade them to come home with me instead of going to IGA.

When we finally arrived at home, it was really late and starting to get dark outside. Aoi made dinner again, this time having a go at cooking up some beef stroganoff. "This is not bad Aoi, you sure you've never cooked beef stroganoff before?" I asked. "Yep, first time," she said. "Well, I gotta agree with Oscar, this is good!" said Karin. Again, she had put a mountain of mayo on it. "You can't say much because you put so much mayo on it. Wait, mayo on beef stroganoff? What the hell are you thinking?!" I said. "Oi," she warned. I backed off. Believe it or not, Karin actually scared me sometimes. "Oscar-san is right, this tastes like you're a pro at cooking beef stroganoff," said Sakura in her quiet and calm voice. Next to Aoi's loud and energetic voice, and Karin's trained singing voice, Sakura's voice was rather relaxing to hear.

After we had finished, I put in a quick movie. The movie I chose was _Nim's Island_ , it was an Australian adventure film about a little girl who lives on a deserted island off the east coast of Australia with her father. In the first movie, her father goes out to find a new species of plankton, while she stays behind. However, the island gets invaded and Nim has to save it. The second movie was rather similar, except a few years after the first. (Since Nim somehow grew from being Abigail Breslin, to being Bindi Irwin XD.)

"Whoa, that was cool!" said Aoi when the movie finished. "If that island is off the coast of Queensland, I wonder if it's a real island?" asked Sakura. "To be perfectly honest, I have no idea," I said. "I want to see the second one," said Karin. "Tomorrow night, Karin, we will watch it. Be patient. We don't have time tonight," I said. It was indeed getting late. "Awright then…" she said, disappointed. We all said good night and headed to our rooms. I changed and turned the lights out, going to bed.

 _ **Phone**_

(A/N Last time Karin's username was wrong, because FanFiction . net does not support the star symbol I used. Her name is supposed to be KA*RIN but the star being a large hollow star. I will just use the * symbol from now on though)

 **KA*RIN  
** ' _You two really went overboard with the history today_ '

 **AOI**  
' _What's wrong with that? You know we like Japanese history, so of course we were going to want to learn Australian history_ '

 **cherryblossom  
** ' _i think it's rather interesting_ '

 **KA*RIN**  
' _Well, whatever. I just wanna do something other than learn here!_ '

 **cherryblossom  
** ' _I know what you mean, and don't worry Karin-chan, we will have lots of fun on the weekends! And remember we have the entire holiday period between 1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _term_ '

 **AOI**  
' _Yeah! I can't wait! But Sakura-chan, make sure you don't push yourself too much_ '

 **cherryblossom  
** ' _I'll be okay aoi-san_ '

 **KA*RIN  
** ' _Aoi-chan is right, we don't want to lose you while we're here_ '

 **cherryblossom  
** ' _Thank you both for your concern_ '

 **AOI**  
' _Well, get some sleep guys. See you tomorrow!_ ' Good night!

 **KA*RIN  
** ' _Good night_ '

 **cherryblossom  
** Nighty night

 **Hope you enjoyed that! That was shorter than the last, but I will try to fill up the chapters as much as I can. And we're already getting the first signs that something is wrong with Sakura (You'll know if you've played the game)! Let's hope it all turns out okay! Oh and, I'm going to do a series on my personal channel, Minecast Chris, of this game. Episodes might/will be late sometimes due to the same laziness that effects both the main channel and this, but I will try to get it done.**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tokyo School Life or any of its characters. Only my own OCs.)**


End file.
